He's no Romeo, She's no Juliet and this is no tragedy
by Ice Goliath
Summary: 6 months after No Serpent stands alone, her old life crashes into her new one. Will the two lives mix or will their relationship self-destruct? School would soon be over, but there was always Serpent business, and rival gangs to run out of Riverdale.
1. Chapter 1

Betty paced her bedroom, chewing absently on a red vine, painting her lips red. She glanced over at the chair in the corner, a leather jacket slung over the back of the wicker. The green serpent visible. She smiled around the confectionary and gazed out the window at the inky blackness. Eyes constantly flickering to her wrist, her watch tormenting her with its speed.

As soon as her mother locked the door for the night, she would plunge herself into the darkness and onto a waiting motorbike. She shivered in anticipation and popped the rest of the red vine in her mouth.

Minutes later the phone rang, a rhythmic ringtone that betrayed the name of the person who was on the other end.

"Hey" she said softly

"I'm outside"

"On my way"

She hung up, not waiting for an answer, consciously listening for her mothers call that the door was locked and that she was going to bed.

Impatient, she grabbed the jacket off the chair and carefully put it on. It went well with her choice of black jeans, a soft grey sweater and black boots. The jacket was was too long and hung loose from her shoulders. She stroked the sleeves proudly and smiled wryly at her reflection in the glass. The reflection smiled back as if aware of her transformation.

When the call came, she lifted open the window, and breathed in sharply as the cold rushed in. A ladder emerged noiselessly from the darkness, creating a gentle thud as it was leant against the wall. She smoothly slid through the gap in a well practiced lunge; shutting the window gently behind her and slipping into the place the street lights couldn't reach.

Jumping off the last two rungs, her face collided with a hard chest; she felt her breath hitch as a pair of strong arms grabbed her around the waist to keep her steady.

Letting her eyes get accustomed to the darkness, she tilted her head upwards, finally able to gaze into the dark eyes of the guy in front of her. He tilted his head down, a lazy smirk on his face.

"I thought I was supposed to be rescuing you." He tilted his head to the side, indicating to the house.

"You know I don't need rescuing, Sweets. I'm no Juliet." She rolled her eyes and pushed him away gently, gathering her thoughts, but missing the feeling of him being so close. A smile tugging at the corners of her mouth, she pulled him back in and stood on tiptoes to kiss him, wrapping her fingers through his hair and tugging gently.

"And you know I'm no Romeo." His voice low and breathy against her skin "Keep that up and we're not going anywhere" His tone devilish, like he wouldn't mind being caught. Just not by her mother. His breath staggered as she moved to his neck "You know I want you Firecracker, but we'll be late for the meeting"

She bit back a laugh that came out sharper that she wanted it to. Not quite believing what he'd said. He pulled back in surprise.

"Why are you so worried Sweets?" Her voice full of concern at the unusual statement, fingers reaching out and playing with the hem of his flannel. A distraction and an apology at the same time.

"They asked for me to be there. Never asked before, just assumed I would be." he muttered, as he grabbed her wayward fingers and laced them with his.

"Do you know what it's about?" Her voice probing with gentle enquiry.

"Betty Cooper, always the investigator" his voice soft, but with a hint of pride.

"Will Jughead be there?"

His fingers tensed in hers.

_The Serpents had been a little jumpy ever since she, a Northsider, declared that she wanted to join them. She'd even done the dance and had become the ex of the Serpent King on the same night. _

_Were they calling SP in because of her? _

_Why now? It had been months since the dance. _

_Was Jug jealous that she'd found someone else? It was his problem that he didn't want to be with her; not hers or SP's for that matter. _

_Or could it be that he had just got over the shock of her walking into the Wyrm with SP's arm around her shoulders and a grin on her face._

She felt her lips turn upwards at the memory. There was still the question of why and it was bothering her, but she had to be calm, for him.

"Ok, I'll let it go, but we will definitely be picking this up later."

He wrinkled his forehead in confusion.

"The kissing or the conversation?"

Betty let go of his fingers, pressed two to his lips, then slid past him, hip checking him as she went, crossing the road to where his motorcycle was waiting. Ensuring he understood that she meant the former.

She beckoned him with a crooked finger, waiting as he re-hid the ladder and sprinted across the road, not bothering to look. Not that there would be any cars that time of night in the respectable part of town. Not to say that they weren't respectable, but been part of a motorcycle gang had afforded them a certain reputation that most people would stay away.

"We'll have to get you one of these that fit" He indicated to the way she pulled at the jacket sleeves. "You did do the dance" he gazed down at her with hooded eyes and a smirk. "I distinctly remember that part."

Before she could say anything or physically react, Sweet Pea had climbed onto his bike and held out the spare helmet he always carried for her.

"Would you like it back?"

"I like you wearing it. Everyone knows you're with me."

Betty shook her head at the possessive nature of the remark and took the helmet, putting it on before climbing on behind him. She wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling herself forward to rest her body against him. Partly as a wind break - she did have his jacket after all-, partly to be close to the safety of his well muscled back.

They sped to the Whyte Wyrm in silence, letting the roar of the engine and the bumps in the road, be the rhythm.

He swerved the bike to a stop outside the bar and they got off, Betty wordlessly handing over the helmet and letting Sweet Pea sling his arm over her shoulders. She took his hand and stroked the back of it in a silent conformation of "whatever happens, I'm here." He kissed the top of her head in response.

"Ready?" his voice full of resolve.

She nodded and they sauntered through the doors together. Sweet Pea removed his arm from her shoulders as soon as they got into the bar, leaving her feeling cold and alone.

"Toni" He growled, instruction in his voice, to the brunette girl behind the bar, with what looked like whisky in her hand.

Toni, nodded at him as he left, leaving Betty feeling confused. It was like a secret language.

"What just happened?" She asked as a tall glass of something red was placed in front of her.

"Sweet Pea" was Toni's only answer, before she turned to serve someone else. The words were final as if they explained everything.

Betty sipped her drink, her eyes on the crowd, watching out for Jughead. The drink had a lot of cranberry juice, but it was balanced out well with something sweet and an undertone of cherry. Surprisingly, just the way she liked it.

The odd conversation with Toni and some other Serpents who came to the bar kept her from worrying. They were used to her being there by now visiting her friends. She glanced down at her watch, it had only been half an hour, but felt like forever.

A sudden tinkling noise caught her attention, she dug into the pocket of her borrowed jacket and pulled out her phone. A text message. She paused at the name on the message. Veronica. It had been weeks since she had heard anything from her two best friends.

They were going to be at Pop's that night and was wondering if she wanted to meet to catch up. She was welcome to bring Jug if she wanted. Betty's heart sunk, they didn't know. Of course they didn't. The sinking heart became anger then disappointment.

She shut the message, hid her phone away again and tried to concentrate on the present.

_What were they doing to her boyfriend in there? _

Toni nodded to the left and Betty twisted around on her barstool to find Sweet Pea, his face passive, standing in front of her.

"I need my jacket back"

He spoke before the had time to open her mouth and ask how it went.

"You need your jacket back?" Her eyes narrowed at the unexpected statement.

_The jacket meant something to her. _

_It was his way of proving his possessive streak. _

_Had they told him to break up with her? _

_Was Jug really that much of an asshole? _

_Had SP listened and was blindly following the Serpent King's orders? He'd done that before, following Jughead into fights and much worse._

"I can see your brain working, Cooper." Sweet Pea said lightly, a smirk on his face.

"If you are trying to finish with me, at least have some decency not to look happy about it." She stood, took his jacket off and threw it as his chest, watching as his face darkened in confusion "I thought you were better that this. I'll make my own way home."

She turned to leave. He stared after her.

Recovering quickly, he grabbed her by the arm before she had made three steps.

"Why do you think I'm dumping you?"

"You asked for your jacket back." She said sadly, "Were you told you that you have to dump me if you want to stay? Don't we mean anything?"

"Shut the brain off, Cooper"

He tossed something black at her. She caught it and held it up suspiciously.

"Sweets?" she uttered in surprise, as the clump of material rolled open in her hands.

"I wanted my jacket back, because they gave me this." He grinned at her as her face relaxed.

"The Serpent council want you in," he continued "They think you're an asset and that you're good for me." He whispered the last five words in her ear, bending so close that she could feel his breath on her neck.

It made her skin raise goosebumps.

_Who would have said the comment that seemed to make SP so happy? _

Betty shook her head slightly, ignoring the questions gathering in her head; before sliding her arms through the material of the sleeves and pushing it on over her shoulders. It fit perfectly.

"You're not finishing with me."

"No"

"I'm now a serpent."

"Serpent adjunct. No trades or deals or fights, but you are protected."

Betty played with the sleeves and watched as he swung his jacket back on. The view making her stomach flip.

"Do you want to go and try these out?" She asked slyly.

"How about back to my place. I want to to show you how good you are for me."

Her expression was replaced with a slight smirk.

"Actually, I was thinking catch up with Archie and Veronica tonight. Do you want to come?"

"Do they know about me?" He stepped closer, stroking her leather clad arms with his hands

"They haven't been around for a while, so no, they don't." Her voice a mixture of angry and sad at the same time.

He reached up and ran his fingers down her face slowly, pausing when he got to her chin; tilting it up so he could kiss her gently, reluctantly pulling away seconds later.

"In unity there is strength"

She smiled at the words that now meant something to both of them; before reaching calmly inside his jacket, running her fingers over his chest and fiddling with the dog tags that hung around his neck; almost gleefully letting him get his own ideas. His dark eyes followed her every move, going wide in surprise as she suddenly reached over, dug into his inside pocket and plucked out her phone.

Ignoring the look of disappointment, she unlocked it, scrolled to the message and replied to the affirmative. She tucked it away in her own pocket.

"You might be a shock." She pondered loudly, before giving him slow smile "Do you fancy having a bit of fun?"

Sweet Pea grinned at the prospect, Betty automatically forgiven. Anything that involved rattling Red's cage was always at the top of his list, Veronica was a bonus.

"Sounds like you have a plan"

"Maybe I do" The smile was now a full on evil grin, the one that Sweet Pea found intoxicating. "Then back to yours," she purred, pulling him away from his thoughts, "and I'll show you how good I can make this jacket look"

Sweet Pea's grin got wider and slung his arm over her shoulder, pulling her close. Serpents on display, they stepped out of the bar.

They pulled in to a side street a block before Pop's. He made a point of kissing her deeply, holding on tight and close enough to feel her heartbeat, before she reluctantly pulled away.

She slid off the jacket and handed it to him.

"Give me 15 minutes" She said softly in his ear before kissing him lightly on the cheek, as always, leaving him wanting more.

She looked back as she took the corner, he was leaning against his bike, glaring at his phone. He looked up as she disappeared around the corner, a second too late to catch the smile.

Sweet Pea checked the time again and casually sauntered towards Pop's. Opening the door, he spotted his girl with Red and Veronica. Veronica did not put up with any nicknames and he had a certain amount of respect for that, considering that she was an entitled Northsider.

Betty was sitting on the side of the booth facing the door, with the others opposite. He suddenly became very aware of the jacket in his hand. He suspected that she had picked that side on purpose, Betty had always been good at coming up with a plan. It was one of the reasons he liked her so much and why the Serpent's thought she would be an asset.

He just had to act casual.

Her face remained passive until he slid into the booth next to her, leant over and stole a handful of Red's fries. He chewed and swallowed.

"Hey Firecracker, you left this at the Wyrm"

He gave her the jacket and was bestowed with a gentle smile that made his heart ache.

He watched her put it on with pride before resting his arm behind her, across the back of the seat. His face now fixed with the 'And?'expression, the one that screamed 'what are you going to do about it?'

Archie and Veronica abruptly stopped talking at this blatant display, glancing from the Southsider who sat obscenely close to their best friend, then to the jacket, then back to Betty who had pulled her boyfriends arm around her and was holding his hand.

"Betty?" Veronica looked confused at the scene in front of her.

"Veronica?" She grinned in retort

"Sweet Pea" He said by way of introducing himself even though they knew who he was already. "Are we just saying our names here? You gonna join in Red?"

He bestowed the redhead with a shit eating grin and tried to swipe another fry. Veronica swiftly moved them out of the way.

"That's not Jughead," Archie said slowly, looking unsure and slightly scared at the turn of events.

"Definitely not Jones." Sweet Pea replied smugly. "Not letting her go" Just to prove it he leant over and kissed her, a kiss to which she enthusiastically responded.

Sweet Pea smirked at the dark look that crossed Archie's face, until Betty pinched him on the thigh with her free hand. He pulled her towards him with the arm she had been holding, until she leant against his shoulder and his lips were close to her ear.

"Do you think I can get him to pull that scared face again?"

"Just try it" She hissed back, "These are my friends." her voice tight and ominous.

He released her from the hold immediately; responding to the threat to his wellbeing, he put his arm across the back of the booth again.

"Jug dumped me months ago." Betty continued.

"So you replaced him with another serpent?" Veronica's voice was dubious.

Betty was sure that Veronica hadn't meant the statement the way to had come out. Pretty sure anyway. She glanced over at Sweet Pea, whose face was looking decidedly stormy.

"SP is not a replacement."

"Let me get this straight. Jug dumped you and you didn't tell us. You met another Serpent, and now you've joined a gang?"

"I joined the gang for Jug, way before I got together with SP, Archie"

"Are you sure you're ok, Betty?" The concern radiating from Veronica's voice "It was a lot to go through on your own. I've been so caught up in my life that I haven't been a very good friend. I'm so sorry."

Sweet Pea growled at the way the conversation was going.

"She's worth more than your weak apologies" He exploded. "Where were you? She has another life now"

"You mean with the Serpents?" Archie spat back with a laugh "Are you drunk Betty? Is he threatening you? I know you must be feeling awful after what happened with Jug. Is this a rebound?" Archie carried on, oblivious to the danger he was getting himself into.

"I haven't done anything to her" Sweet Pea snapped, angry at the insinuation. His hands started to curl into fists; noticing his change of posture, Betty laid a hand on his arm.

"I'm perfectly fine, V." She removed her hand from his arm and leant forward to take Veronica's hands in her own "I'd rather you didn't talk about my boyfriend like that Archie. He doesn't seem to appreciate it."

"If this is a joke, it's gone far enough." Archie's face was starting to match his hair.

He stood up; at the same time Sweet Pea stood up and they glared at each other over the table. The food forgotten.

"It's no joke" Sweet Pea ground out in response.

The air around them was starting to become unbreathable, humid like the atmosphere before rolling thunder.

"B, let's move to another table" Veronica rose from her position and shoved her way past Archie. "Away from the testosterone"

They made their way to the other side of the diner and faced each other from opposite sides of the booth. Veronica leant forward and took one of Betty's hands.

"You know that Archie just wants what's best for you."

"How does he know what's best for me? You both disappeared when I needed you. SP was there and so were the Serpents"

"I am so sorry and I promise that we will make it up to you until the end of time."

"The only thing I want is for you to not disappear again."

Veronica got up and squeezed into the booth to sit next to Betty. They wrapped their arms around each other and hugged tightly. Eventually, they separated, but stayed on the same side.

"How did you end up making this particular life choice?" Veronica enquired.

The girls looked over at the boys, they were like mirror images in their body language. Angry by default, but the low volume was a promising sign.

"My car broke down about a month ago, SP recognised me and gave me a lift to the repair shop. He was so kind even though he didn't need to be. He gave me a lift into school the next day and we went to the movies afterwards. Dusk till Dawn was playing at the Bijou"

"So this isn't a casual thing"

"No. I really like him V. We have fun and I need that right now."

Betty glanced turned her head to glance at her boyfriend, who from his expression was trying his best not to slug her other best friend; his hands in fists under the table. She caught his eye and smiled gently, watching as he made a face back at her, unfurled his hands and sat on them.

She turned back to Veronica who had an eyebrow raised and a small smile on her face at the effect her best friend could have on mr tall, dark and mostly terrifying.

"OK B. I get it. You can take care of yourself." Veronica looked down at her manicured nails sadly, then looked her friend in the eyes. "and I can see that he cares for you. Archie's probably giving your boyfriend a shovel talk, and he's taking it."

Betty grinned at the use of the b word, which meant that her best friend was ok with it.

Turning back to their space, Veronica grabbed a menu of the table.

"Next order of business, we get some milkshakes and you tell me about the new addition to your attire."

"Oh, V, I missed you. I have so much to tell you" Betty gushed, clasping her hands together in pleasure.


	2. Chapter 2

Betty sauntered through the front doors of Riverdale High in full Vixens uniform; arm linked with Veronica, Archie flanking them from behind, but slightly off to the side.

Her eyes flickered to the sides of the corridor where lockers lined the walls.

She smiled to herself, but anticipation made her stomach flip.

Nerves and excitement at the same time. How was the morning going to play out?

It wasn't hard to spot the Serpents, even out of their jackets. Especially the extremely tall one who was rooting around in his locker. She could feel Fangs' eyes watching her as they past and assumed he'd already prodded Sweet Pea to make him turn around.

No Jughead, but that was probably for the best.

The best friends paused by Betty's locker opposite to get her books.

It only look a few strides for Sweet Pea to cross the hall, his first move to lean himself lightly against the door of her open locker, resting his forearms on the top.

His presence adding a flare of lust to the melting pot of emotions. Not the best way to keep herself level headed.

"Looking hot today Firecracker" His voice was slightly too loud. Enough to get the attention of everyone in the corridor.

A buzz of questions flooded to her ears. Mostly, that's not Jughead.

A few sly remarks about working her way around the Serpents, wondering if Fangs would be next.

Those remarks were hard to ignore.

Betty was half expecting the Bulldogs to come racing around the corner. They had a homing beacon for trouble.

_What was he playing at? _

_Just because her best friends knew, didn't mean that the whole school had to._

_If it was some possessive macho bullshit, they were going to have a serious problem._

"Don't I always" She said quietly, trying to get him to follow her lead. Hoping he wouldn't take it as her being coy

She whipped the door closed, leaving him step backwards to keep his balance.

"Reservoir Dogs is playing at the Bijou" He stated, not even changing his expression; leaning against the bank of lockers, towering over her and gazing down with a smirk

"Yes it is" She blessed him with a small smile, face turning passive a second later.

Sweet Pea frowned.

_They didn't need to hide at school anymore. _

_He got to be with a girl like her and wanted to fucking shout about it, show off a bit, have some fun._

_Why didn't Betty want to shout about him?_

_Was she ashamed of him?_

_No. That was one thing he definitely knew the answer to._

_Was she worried about what people would say?_

Rage started to bubble. She didn't deserve to be judged by anyone. Not her fault that Jones was a little shit.

He found his fists clenching, wondering if there was a possibility that they would all keep quiet with threats of violence. It slowly dawned on him that it would take time and energy to threaten the entire school and even worse, Betty would be really mad at him.

He turned his head slightly and glimpsed at her soft smile; eyebrow quirked in the 'I know you're thinking' way and remembered how he'd found her on the side of the road a few months ago. How lost and alone she was.

Jughead had made a big decision for her.

Just like he was doing right now because he was doing what he wanted.

He took a deep breath feeling like a complete asshole.

Sweet Pea would risk himself in a fight, but the one thing is his life he would never risk on purpose was his relationship with her.

His girl was calm in a world full of chaos.

Now he had another chance to prove to her and everyone else that he was nothing like Jones.

The corridor had gone silent.

The Bulldogs, lead by Reggie, stomped towards them, very much like an army. They stopped next to Archie, who so far had done nothing in response to the exchange between the Serpent and his best friend.

Reggie looked puzzled as the usually hot headed Serpent took Betty's hand and laced their fingers together, pulling her closer.

"What do you want to do Betty?" His voice barely more that a whisper. "How do you want to play this?"

She let her fingers dance across the back of his hand, her eyes, she hoped were relating her gratitude. At those words she didn't care about the fighting and the rumours.

SP was so much better.

She rose her head to look into his dark eyes.

Someone who'd stood by her side, let her into his world and wanted to join with hers. Who'd withstood an Archie shovel talk and a Veronica interrogation without crumbling.

Letting go of his hand; she rose onto her tiptoes, grabbed his collar to pull him down slightly and much to the bemusement of everyone on that corridor and even Sweet Pea himself, she kissed him.

Sliding her hands up to his neck, trailing her fingers across bare skin. Betty was grateful it didn't take much for him to be convinced.

The kiss, an intoxicating rush of risk, but something more underneath.

She could taste the cigarette he'd had before school, the undertone of mint toothpaste, the exhaust fumes from his bike.

Feeling nothing but the rush of SP; thoroughly destroying any of the innocent image she had left.

What felt like seconds later, she was back down on flat shoes, strong arms pulling her closer, her hands wandering lower to settle in his back pockets.

She broke the kiss, and glanced up to witness a wide grin. Definitely worth it.

"Aren't you going to do anything about that?' Reggie yelled at Archie, indicating to Sweet Pea at the last word and stepping closer to the lockers.

"Nope" He popped the P and sidled over to where Veronica stood.

"She's a Vixen" Reggie continued.

"And"

"A Bulldogs Vixen" He insisted as if it explained his feelings on the matter.

"I think you'll find that her name is Betty" said Veronica

Betty really didn't like the way the conversation was going. She bestowed Sweet Pea with the evil grin that he returned.

"Still up for the Bijou tonight Sweets?" Betty said a little too loudly; before Reggie could open his mouth again, straightening her uniform at the same time "I'll need to head home first though and grab my jacket"

She shoved her books towards Sweet Pea gently, flashing the small serpent tattoo on her inner wrist as she did so. Anyone close to the lockers at that moment would have spotted it.

As his arm settled around her shoulders, she glanced back towards their friends, catching the venomous faces of the Bulldogs.

They would have to deal with that mess later.

Much later.

After they'd been to class.


	3. Shovel talk

"If this is a joke, it's gone far enough."

Archie's face was starting to match his hair.

Sweet Pea rose from the seat and glowered from his superior height, eyes blazing.

How dare he say that he'd done something to Betty.

He was not Jones.

Ignoring the food, he snorted in Archie's face as he rose too and glared back.

Neither was going to back down.

Hands curled into fists, bodies tensing.

"It's no joke" Sweet Pea ground out in response, seething with outrage.

The air around them started to become unbreathable, humid like the atmosphere before rolling thunder

"B, let's move to another table" Veronica rose from her position and shoved her way past Archie. "Away from the testosterone"

Sweet Pea twisted his rings impatiently - pleased that Veronica had some sense- as he waited for Betty to leave; sliding between him and the table, giving him a look he read as 'don't do anything stupid'.

He returned a look of 'no promises', rolling out his shoulders slightly in preparation for what Archie had up his sleeve; he assumed it would be a shovel talk, but Red could be unpredictable.

"Why Betty? Of all the girls in Riverdale, why her?" Archie said as soon as the girls were out of shouting distance, his voice pinched and controlled.

"She found me. She's smart and brave and when she kisses me, she's like a Firecracker." He said the last words with a shit eating grin.

Sweet Pea could literally see Archie's illusion of control drop away as soon as he uttered the last few words.

It was almost as entertaining as beating Fangs at pool.

Red, leant over the table, up in his face, words dripping with venom.

"Stop calling her that."

"No."

Archie's fists clenched at that response, it was an act of hostility Sweet Pea was all too familiar with. Red was so close, in one movement, he could ruin that pretty boy face of his. One well placed right hook. The temptation to reach over, and take a swing at him was so palpable, he could almost taste it.

It tasted of metal and pain.

He quickly glanced over at Betty, witnessing her elegance and calm when forgiving her best friend. She had chosen to be with him and had asked him not to do anything stupid.

Biting back any type of remark, which went against with his whole life mantra up until that point, he let Archie continue getting agitated.

"How could you let her lead the serpent life? She could get killed or end up in jail. That snake on her back makes her a target."

Grabbing Red by the throat would most definitely stop him talking.

They both knew Betty would do what she wanted regardless of advice. The line of questioning was infuriating and unnecessary.

"It was her choice" Sweet Pea snapped, "She has my protection."

"Until you get tired of her. I've heard rumours about you." The words oozed vitriol.

This wasn't fun anymore.

It was getting difficult not to grab Red's hair and bounce his face off the surface in front of them, really hard. Sweet Pea took a deep breath and twisted his rings, he was so close to loosing it.

There were three ways of getting out of the situation and one of them was not pretty. The other was to run, but that would ruin everything. He would have to do the third. Freeze position and stick it out.

"Have you met Betty? I could never get tired of her." He admitted smoothly with a grin.

Those words seemed to appease Red slightly, though it was not his intention.

"If you hurt her, I will end you." Archie hissed.

Sweet Pea knew that it was the compulsory last line, but there was no way he was letting Red get in the last word.

"I could say the same to you." Sweet Pea tried to keep his voice calm, but inside his blood was boiling

He was used to bizarre tests of loyalty, being a Serpent, but they hadn't shown the same loyalty when they'd abandoned his girl. She deserved better.

"If you care about her wellbeing so much, where were you when she needed you?"

Archie opened and closed his mouth, then sat down, resting his head in his hands.

Sweet Pea narrowed his eyes at this response. He'd seen this tactic used before, just before someone tried to stick him with a 6 inch blade; but this time the vibes coming from Archie were rolling waves of regret.

It wasn't what he'd expected, so he sat down too. Hands still balled up, landing on the table and making the condiments jump.

Sweet Pea glanced over at Betty again, who sent back a gentle smile and mouthed thank you. He rolled his eyes at her, unfurled his fists and slipped them under his thighs; the high of anger deflating.

It wasn't as much fun going up against someone who looked so miserable.

"Thank you for helping her."

"I'm not perfect, maybe I'm not the person you think is best for her, but she chose to be with me and I won't let her down." He said truthfully. "You can't let her down again either."

Archie had the good sense to look ashamed.

"We won't. I promise"

"She's stronger than you think, but she needs both of you"

They turned to look at the girls, noticing the milkshakes and how Veronica was running her fingers over the Serpent jacket. They looked happy and at ease, both smiling.

They both grinned with pride, before frowning at each other.

Archie held his hand out.

"You're a good guy, SP"

They shook hands quickly and solidly, then lounged back against their respective the booths.

"I'm surprised you didn't try to hit me"

"Wanted to." Sweet Pea admitted gruffly "but Betty would have thrown a fit if her best friend was out cold on the floor." He spoke the words proudly, controlling his temper was a big achievement.

Archie leant forward, a cocky grin spreading across his features.

"You wouldn't have got a shot in."

"Really?" Sweet Pea cracked his knuckles, pulling a face that he hoped was intimidating; the expression dropping from his face as soon as he noticed Veronica marching towards them, her arm linked through Betty's.

He watched Archie's grin morph at their approach and took in tilt of his head that he should follow; leaving him wondering what the hell would happen next in the weirdest night he'd ever had without tequila.

Red leant over to Veronica, whispered in her ear then kissed her cheek.

Veronica suddenly wheeled around in her expensive shoes and poked him in the chest. This was certainly not normal. Betty's friends were insane.

"You, biker boy."

Sweet Pea pulled a confused face at Betty who was leaning against the table, a smirk on her face.

"What are your intentions with my best girl, B?"

He hesitated in surprise. She was a foot shorter than him, did she have no fear?

He didn't move under those intense dark eyes, full of accusation. It was like staring down a wild animal. He could hear his girlfriend chuckle, but kept his mouth shut.

Veronica gave him a sudden wide smile.

"Time to go Archiekins" She linked her arm through Archie's and propelled them

towards the door of Pop's. "See you at school on Monday" she called over her shoulder, way too brightly.

"Shit, Monday"

"It's ok Sweets" Betty went up on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek, smiling up at him, full of delight, that seemed to not be diminished by darkness of the leather jacket, but to him it made her shine brighter. "I'll protect you"

He swung his arm over her shoulders, then growled slightly, pulling her close for a gentle kiss that quickly escalated, as she moaned quietly against his lips and all he wanted to do was take her home.

"I think you passed" Betty spoke softly as they broke apart, snuggling into his shoulder. "I don't know what you said to Archie, but…."

"I told him the truth."

She turned to face him.

"Which was?"

"That I won't let you down" The unlike Jones part, implied.

"You don't have to worry about me Sweets. I'm no Juliet"

"And I'm no Romeo" he stroked her arm, running his fingers down the leather.

"That's good, because they had a really terrible ending."

She elbowed him in the side gently as she slipped out from under his arm, letting him chase her to the open door and they stepped out into the night.


	4. Jail is an occupational hazard

Sweet Pea groaned at the insistent banging.

He stretched out, feet hitting something hard; his eyes opening instantly to his tiny living room with the television playing a repeat of something he didn't recognise.

He was alone, his sleep addled brain remembering that Betty and Fangs had gone out without him, to see a movie he didn't like.

He glanced at his phone. 3am. There must be a problem.

The banging still came, picking himself up off the sofa, he shuffled towards the door, ready to yell at whoever was on the other side, opening it to find Fangs, fist raised to bang again.

He scanned the darkness, heart sinking when he realised his best friend was alone, his whole being instantly awake and on high alert

"Where's Betty?"

He focused on Fangs, who had a black eye and a thin line of blood across his cheek that has dripped down and congealed on his neck.

He grabbed Fangs by his jacket and hauled him inside the trailer, refusing to give the neighbours a show. He slammed the door behind them.

"Where's Betty?" His voice sharper than before

"She saved me. I owe her"

Fangs slumped down on the sofa.

Sweet Pea's phone chose that moment to start ringing. He picked it up, eyeing his best friend angrily as he tried to figure out how to deal with the situation.

It was an unknown number, he answered it with caution.

"Yes?"

"You have a call from Betty Cooper, will you accept the charges?"

"Yes"

The call changed tone, but he heard nothing on the other end.

"Firecracker? Where are you?"

"In jail."

"In jail?"

His words more of an exclaimed question, it was not somewhere he expected his girlfriend to be especially after a night out with his best friend who he trusted to the end of the earth; but then again this was Betty who was a law unto herself sometimes.

He glared at Fangs.

"I got a lead. I had to look into it."

"B and E?" Betty didn't answer. He would have to ask about it later. "Fangs is here. Says he owes you. Why would he say that?"

"Tell him, no Serpent stands alone."

"What happened?"

"Get me out of here, Sweets and I'll tell you everything."

"On my way"

He put the phone down and glared at Fangs.

"What the fuck happened?"  
"Long story"

"Short version. Now!"

"It was only slightly my fault. We went to the Wyrm after the movie. I didn't know he had a girlfriend, who was a card carrying psycho."

"And Betty?"

"She threw a drink and a right hook to let me escape. I hid when the fight spilled into the street. Someone must have called the cops 'cos they cleared the place. Not sure what happened after that"

"It was supposed to be a quiet night." Sweet Pea made an exasperated noise. "Next time, I'm coming along to keep you both out of trouble."

"You're the one who gets us into trouble."

"You always find a way to get yourself injured. We can't all be perfect."

Sweet Pea threw a blanket at Fangs.

"Get some sleep. I'll get Betty out."

He gathered up his jacket, phone and keys and walked out the door of the trailer, hoping that he could get Betty out in time for breakfast.

On the outside, his face a menacing facade; giving nothing away as he rode to the station to pick up his girlfriend, who'd got caught for doing what she did best.

On the inside, he felt strangely proud.


	5. When we all fall asleep, where do we go?

Inspired by **Bury a friend - Billie Eilish and This Love - The Veronicas**

The Wyrm was quiet. Only few barflies hunched over bottles at the bar, lifting them up as Toni wiped the bar top with a greying rag.

Betty sat a table at the back of the room leafing through a biology text book, occasionally taking notes. She shivered and rubbed her arms and legs, the fluffy fabric of her thin grey sweater contrasting under her fingers with the roughness of the denim that encased her legs. Black converse scuffing the floor as she fidgeted, tapping the back of her pen on the book.

Where was he?

It was getting hard to concentrate, but not impossible.

Sweet Pea had been called out on an urgent job a few hours before, so she'd dropped him at the Wyrm and thought she would wait and get some studying in before he inevitably called from the bar and needed a ride home.

She didn't even look up when doors crashed open and the sound of yelling echoing around the room. She shouldn't make out what it was, but as it was a regular occurrence, she ignored it and jolted a few more words into her notebook.

The yelling got closer and she recognised a voice in the middle of it. The deep tone of her boyfriend, letting his opinion be known.

She could no longer hear the words. They were drowned out by cheering. Betty rolled her eyes.

This was the altercation that everybody had expected for months. Ever since she had appeared at the Wyrm. There were even bets that Sweet Pea would do a repeat of the initiation.

Face etched with concern, Betty quickly put her pen down and shoved her chair back; sliding her jacket on and grabbing keys for her truck from the table just in case.

She hovered at the edge of the crowd, that seemed to have sucked in everybody in the Wrym, regardless of if they had been out on the job. From her position she could see Sweet Pea through a gap. He was right up in Jughead's face, his expression cold. Jughead stood motionless which was the only thing you could do when SP was angry. Stand your ground and hope that he would get bored.

"It was a fucking ambush. The Ghoulies knew exactly where we'd be"

"My intel was good"

"Not good enough. Tell me who it was. I want to beat the shit out of them"

Sweet Pea definitely didn't want to let this one go.

"I don't reveal my sources"

"You'll take it then. We could have fucking died"

Sweet Pea abruptly stepped back; -pushed by Fangs to stop him taking a swipe at Jughead- at the exact moment the room went silent and the crowd parted to let FP through and step between the two boys. He looked pointedly at her through the crowds, his expression sharp and to the point 'Grab your boy and go'.

Betty weaved her way through the leather clad bodies -her converse much better for this type of endeavour than the heels she'd almost worn- and slipped between Fangs and Sweet Pea, using the palms of her hands against his chest to push back slightly. Fangs stepped out of the way and she got to see the damage close up, a cut just under his eyebrow, a black eye blooming and a split lip.

Why did they always have to go for his face?

She went up on tiptoes and leant close to his ear.

"Lets get you cleaned up, then you can take me home" She whispered the last part with a light tone, trying to get him to think that it was his idea.

He didn't like being told what to do at the best of times and the stubborn idiot wouldn't back down.

"Come on Sweets, no-one is going to let you anywhere near him tonight."

He growled at that statement, but was not undeterred. A different tactic was required. Betty was nothing, if not flexible "Do you want to spend your evening in a stalemate with Jughead or alone with me?"

He stepped back, pondering over the options. He rolled his shoulders to release the tension and Betty was sure that he was giving Jughead a smug look from over her shoulder.

"This isn't over Jones" He ground out. He gazed intensely down at Betty. "Unlike you, I have a girl to take home."

His tone leaving nothing to the imagination as to what he planned when they got back to his trailer and it made her shiver. She barely heard the crowd groan in disappointment as they dispersed, seeing only Sweet Pea; running her hands down his arms, before being pulled forwards so he could wrap an arm around her shoulders. She'd never seen him after a job before.

He was so full of rage and she wouldn't be surprised if they got as far as his trailer.

"If you leave me now, it would break my heart." She said, dabbing the cuts on his knuckles with disinfectant. "I need you to be more careful"

They stood in the kitchen of the trailer, Betty as promised, cleaning his wounds.

They had re-opened during an unscheduled stop at the side of the road; when she was driving them home and he couldn't keep his hands to himself. Not that she minded.

Sweet Pea felt his heart lurch as he pondered her words. Hearts were something they'd never spoken of. The one thing he knew though was that his heart would break if he ever broke hers.

"I could say the same to you, detective Cooper. Maybe I should hide those hairpins of yours."

She dabbed harder, making him wince.

"I won't stop you living your life, just like you won't stop me living mine." She smiled, holding his hand up to her lips and gently kissing the cuts "I don't like seeing you beaten up all the time."

She wrapped his cuts in a white bandage and started to pack the medical kit away.

"Why would I stop, when I have a nurse like you to take care of me?" His grin wolfish

"I'm only this good because I've had so much practice." She rolled her eyes as he helped her put the kit back in the cupboard of the trailer's small kitchen.

"Thank you" He whispered in her ear, letting her turn to face him, then bending down to kiss her.

She felt him wince and reluctantly pulled away, but left her arms around his waist.

"I understand that this is your life and I'm right beside you."

"That's almost poetic, Cooper" He snorted, stepping backwards and turning, ready to walk away. "What happens when school is over? You'll go to some college, somewhere far away, full of smart people and meet someone you deserve."

"Lets not do this now, Sweets." Reaching for his arm to stop him from moving, she turned him to face her, putting her hand over his mouth. "We can figure it out later. We can make a plan. Right now, I want to be here. With you."

He removed her hand gently and linked his hands around her back, drawing them closer. The tenseness from the conversation disappearing as soon as he did so.

"I could go with you. We could have a future.'

"We both know you would never leave the Southside. The Serpents are your family."

Sweet Pea opened his mouth to argue, but shut it again, letting go of her and pulling away, immediately regretting the space between them.

_Her words were tender, but tough._

_She was right of course. The serpents were his life. _

_His grades were not good enough to get in anywhere anyway and he didn't have anything a college would want._

"It's not a bad thing. Your loyalty is one of the things I admire about you" She smiled from lowered eyes. "You protect the people you love. I understand that"

"How do you always see the best in people?" He reached out and brushing some hair that had escaped from her ponytail away from her face. "Sometimes I wonder why you haven't seen sense and swapped me for some cardboard cutout Northsider with a car and a boring haircut."

"I would never do that." Her voice indignant. "I quite like you"

He gave her a devious look in response.

"Really. How much?" he grinned as he gently pushed her against the counter and slid his hands under her thighs, lifting her onto the counter top.

"What are you going to do with me now?"

"What do you want me to do?"

Betty smiled, pleased that his usual swagger had returned and that the discussion was over, at least for a while. She bit at her bottom lip with her teeth, then smirked like she knew something he didn't, reaching forward to run her fingers gently along his jaw to get his attention.

"How about I tell you that I love you, then you take me to bed."

It took a few seconds to process what she'd said.

He knew it was the reply that counted, the importance of not letting the look in her eyes change to disappointment. When he finally spoke; what felt like a jumble of letters left his mouth and he meant every syllable.

"How about I take you to bed, then I tell you that I love you."

She smiled, betraying her surprise and delight as his expression slowly changed to a face achingly large grin.

"Have you always been this contrary?"

"It's part of the charm, baby"

He lifted her from the counter, letting her wrap her legs around his torso and carried her the few dozen steps to the bedroom and threw her onto the bed.

He crawled on his hands and knees until her was over the top of her.

"If you leave me now, it would break my heart." He whispered, before leaning down to kiss her. His words radiating longing and desperation.

He moved to her neck, nuzzling just under her ear.

_Right now, he wanted a future._

_She couldn't stay, but he could leave. _

_The question was how and if he would even live long enough._

"We wouldn't want that" Betty hooked a leg underneath his, rolling them both over until she was on top. Sitting up on his hips she smirked lazily "What am I going to do with you now?"

Sweet Pea lay back and pulled the most smug face he could.

"What do you want to do?"


	6. One Riverdale'

School was different now, everyone watched as the Vixen and the Serpent walked the halls. The snide remarks started as soon at she passed the Bulldogs and Betty was really surprised that Cheryl hadn't demanded her Vixen's uniform back.

She had her suspicions that the only reason she hadn't been kicked out was because of Toni.

"I'm wearing my jacket tomorrow." Betty stated "It can't get any worse."

He stopped them in the middle of the corridor, held her arms and smiled at her, tilting her chin up with his fingers.

"Ignore them. Just worry about the people that matter. That's you and me"

He glanced over at the onlookers and glared.

They looked away.

He slung his arm over her shoulders and directed them towards her locker to grab her books, they kissed goodbye; more chaste that she would have liked it and went their separate ways.

"Betty"

The slightly out of breath voice belonged to Veronica.

"How are you V? Why are you rushing?"

"The student body president sheet is out"

"Ok" Her tone dubious as to why Veronica would rush up to her to mention it.

"Archie has signed up"

"I'm really pleased for him."

"He needs a running mate"

"I don't think I am actually that popular right now. Why don't you do it?"

"I'm thinking more of SP"

"I'm not sure he'd go for that. Jughead maybe"

Betty hated mentioning his name, but it was true.

Veronica's voice was getting higher in excitement, not listening to a word

"He has the Serpent vote and they would have a school voice. It's perfect."

Then she was gone, heels clicking down the corridor, the sound quickly disappearing into the distance. Betty knew she was up to something.

At that moment, Archie had cornered SP in gym and was offering the exact same proposal.

"Fuck no" He growled in response

"Think about it. Betty's into all that responsibility stuff. You have a loyal following. It will look really good on college applications."

By the last remark, Archie felt he was clutching a straws and he furrowed his forehead.

But it was actually that last statement that got Sweet Pea's attention.

_He could leave Riverdale._

_He could go with her._

_His family would still be there when he got back. He would visit. _

_Betty would help. She would enjoy it._

"What the hell. I'm in."

Archie looked at him as though he'd grown an extra head.

"Really? That was surprisingly easy"

"I will tell Betty, not you."

Later that night, as they lay on the sofa in his trailer; Betty lying curled up next to him, his arm resting over her torso. Reservoir dogs playing on the small TV.

"I had an interesting conversation with Veronica today" Betty murmured, playing with his dog tags.

"She had something interesting to say?"

Betty ignored the remark.

"Something about you running with Archie for Student Body President. I didn't think it would be your thing"

"Would that be so bad?"

They sat up, Betty turning to face the Serpent.

"Did you say yes?" She clasped her hands in delight at his nodded affirmation "This is so exciting. You can give the Southside a voice."

She kissed him dramatically and not long enough for his liking.

"We have to go to Pops to celebrate and talk strategy."

Sweet Pea rolled his eyes at her enthusiasm, but seeing her excitement, he decided to roll with it.

She got her phone out and started scrolling through her contacts and typing a message.

"What are you doing?" He said, plucking the phone out of her fingers as soon as she had pressed send.

"We need to talk to V and Archie"

"Right now, I need you and me and pizza. It's dark outside and I'm warm in here. Lets deal with it tomorrow" He pulled her closer and held her in his arms.

She wriggled out of his embrace and abruptly stood up; pulling him with her, which was quite of feat of strength, considering that he was happy where he was.

"Let's go. Or am I going to take your bike alone."

"No-one touches the bike. Not even you Firecracker."

She grabbed their jackets and helmets and shoved him out the trailer door.

"Come on then"

"Why did I agree to do this?"

"I have no idea" she answered, way too cheerfully and blissfully unaware that it was a rhetorical question.

Veronica and Archie were already in a booth at Pops, when they arrived.

"Hello running mate" Archie greeted brightly

"Don't get the wrong idea Red. This is for my transcripts. I'm getting out of here one day."

Betty wrinkled her nose in surprise.

_He'd meant what he'd said._

_That he wanted a future. _

_With her._

_He would leave._

She smiled broadly; ignoring the confused expression on Veronica's face and took his hand, squeezing gently.

It was quite surreal little group.

A cheerleader, a Jock/musician, a tall, dark and mostly terrifying Serpent and the not so girl next door, crowded in a booth.

The milkshakes came and went along with conversation about opponents and policy. Fair treatment of the Southside students.

After much deliberation 'One Riverdale', became their tagline.


	7. Young Gun with a quick fuse

Sweet Pea strutted the halls, this time his head held high.

He was there for bigger things.

It was a different type of confidence that radiated from him, not the usual false bravado type confidence that resulted in fist fights, but the calm confidence of a person that was doing something with his life.

Every so often he passed posters of his face next to Archie's. He shook his head at the absurdity of it all, still completely amazed at how his life had changed so quickly.

Only one person sprang to mind in answer to that question.

Betty had been so proud of his political ambition, even writing about the election in the Blue and Gold.

He was the muscle in this campaign and Archie the brains. He could live with that.

To many his reputation still proceeded him, terrifying and imposing, with no off switch or self preservation. So far any Ghoulies had stayed away. Hadn't the balls to go after his girl. If anything having someone to protect, made him more dangerous.

Then again, she could be terrifying herself and she had back up, namely Blossom with her bow and arrow. He would freely admit that he was impressed.

Betty was an enigma and she loved him.

It felt almost unreal, like he was walking through a dream and he would suddenly wake up on his ratty sofa with Hotdog licking his face and a meal for one on the coffee table.

He spotted her at her locker, not in her uniform today, but skinny jeans, a t-shirt, a flannel around her waist, -that he was sure was in his room last week-, boots and her jacket. It suited her. Her hair down, reaching half way down her back. When it swung, he could see the Serpent on her jacket and it gave him a tingly feeling of pride.

Life had got better for the Serpents. They could wear their jackets again.

He did that.

It felt good that he could do something. It was like claiming territory for the Serpents and he did it without resorting to violence, which was surprising.

He'd actually taken up his first ever extra curricular. Fangs dragged him to the basketball tryouts and he was good at it. Another display of school spirit that he was sure would look good on his applications.

On the plus side, he would get to spend more time with the cheerleaders, namely Betty, or she would be covering it for the Blue and Gold, whichever way worked for him. He wasn't fussy.

The only inconvenience was the re-appearance of the ex boyfriend, who kept appearing at the most inappropriate moments.

Jughead was back in the picture, as a writer and photographer for the Blue and Gold.

He no longer glared, but that expression he could handle. It was the sad glances at Betty that he found hard to deal with.

Jones had a tendency to martyr himself and put himself into situations that make people feel sorry for him. If he was trying that with his girl, there would be bloodshed. He had no qualms about taking a swing at the Serpent king.

He hoped that Jones would soon come to the realisation that he wasn't going anywhere. That he wouldn't get the opportunity to swoop in like the proverbial knight in shining armour when it was all over.

He waited at a distance, but close enough to hear her and watched his girl remove some books and close the locker. He glanced around, very pleased that she was alone and Jones was nowhere to be seen. She turned to pass the lockers to go to class; he made a move to follow, only for her to stop in front of a poster.

The posters went up and were not torn down, much to Betty's surprise.

Joining up with Archie had calmed the Bulldogs somewhat.

She was able to wear her jacket in the halls, able to feel safe walking to class. There were no more dirty looks or comments.

She could sit with SP at lunch without retribution and argument, his arm snaking around her shoulders, stealing bites of her sandwich. Archie and Veronica would join them to talk strategy and share a basket of fries. Fangs and Toni, would pull up chairs with Cheryl and Kevin. The fact that they could all sit together relaxed her.

Standing in front of the posters, SP's face next to Archies, she felt so proud of his new found political ambition.

She grinned at her boyfriend's handsome face.

"Maybe I should get one of these posters framed and put in my room."

Thinking Veronica would get a kick out of the idea, she got her phone out; transferring her books to her other arm and scrolled down her contacts list to the little handbag and pair of shoes.

As she started to type the message, she notices a shadow loom up behind her.

'You really want to look at Archie every night?" Came the reply, she knew that he was frowning. She put her phone away.

"I know you've been following me SP."

"Gotta make sure Jones isn't stalking you. And getting to watch you walk away is a bonus." He leered

She rolled her eyes, tired of this particular conversation. He had been like this since Jughead had decided he was over his sulk and wanted to work at the Blue and Gold again.

"You do know that your methods are decidedly creepy and borderline irrational. I can handle myself."

He wrapped her arms around her waist from behind and kissed her neck in recognition of her opinion.

"Ok Firecracker, I'll back off."

"There is no need to be jealous." Her voice tinged with a hint of amusement.

"I'm not."

"I love you and no-one else."

"I know." The remark only facetious, to counteract the jealousy comment.

He didn't have to be jealous, not with her. Even though she had her own jacket; everyone knew that she was with him and more importantly so did he.

"Don't Han Solo me, Mr" She poked him in the ribs with her fingers.

He put his lips to her ear.

"I love you"

Then he shyly grinned into her shoulder, only to look up and gaze at the posters seconds later, examining them closely

"I do look pretty good"

"They did a great job. But I can do better."

"And how is that?"

"I have the real thing."

She turned in his arms and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him, running her fingers over the bare skin of the back of his neck and over his tattoo. "You know, I find this new ambition of yours really sexy."

"How sexy?"

He liked the way she said it. Softly in his ear, like it was their little secret. Not that he would mind if she shouted it over the tannoy.

"Skip 5th and 6th and take me back to your place sexy"

He had the sense to look surprised, but not too surprised as he never quite knew what she was up to. Her lip twitched into a half smile.

He gently grabbed her wrist, slid back the arm of her jacket and looked at her watch.

"It's only 8.30"

"It will be worth the wait. I promise.'

With that remark, she slithered from his embrace,

"You will be the death of me, Cooper" He murmured, trying to grab her again.

"I hope not." She smirked, moving away to grab her books from her locker. Turning to blow him a kiss, she strutted down the hall.

The corridor was beginning to fill up with other students, and he felt bold.

"Nothing but the leather, baby" he yelled down the corridor after her, just to be a little shit. Ignoring all the shocked looks.

He felt very proud of himself. He still had it.

He grinned and walked to class.


End file.
